


Camp Massassi

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Humor, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Damerey rival camp counselors AU! Poe and Rey are counselors at Camp Massassi on Yavin 4. It's love at first sight, but then Rey disqualifies Poe's troop. Let the games begin!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Camp Massassi

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is still set in the SW universe, but I am aging down some of the characters, 'cause there's really not a lot of kids in the sequel trilogy.
> 
> Also, I got this idea from Kronk's New Groove. I couldn't help myself. lol

Camp Massassi on Yavin 4 was a co-ed summer camp. Poe was a counselor and led his campers on a two-year "Troop of the Year" streak. Poe and his troop marched to a flat clearing in the forest near the camp.

"Okay, campers. First we gotta pitch our tents." Poe instructed. The kids cheered and tossed their tents at Poe, knocking him over. "...and then we'll review some basic camping terminology." Poe's droid BB-8 rolled over to them beeping excitedly. "Hey, Beebee. Uh-huh. There's a troop leader named Rey who wants to take away our trophy?!" He jumped up and ran to the tree line. His campers followed. They saw a tall figure led by 5 campers marching along.

"Wow. They're really snot and polish." Kaz commented.

"Yeah. It's 'spit and polish'." Hugh corrected.

"Eh, spit, snot, same general neighborhood." Poe said. "But don't worry about this Rey guy, whoever he is. The important thing is that there are no losers."

"But you always win! Right, Poe?" Kaz asked.

"We always win." Poe corrected. "But, winning isn't what really matters. Remember our motto."

"'Keep the focus on fun'!" The kids said together excitedly.

"All right, let's set up our tents and get ready for the first competition." Poe said.

XX

Meanwhile, a tall, thin woman led her troop to the lakeshore.

"Troop, leader, troop leader." Kel tugged on the woman's shorts.

"Yes, camper?"

"Eila's afraid of the water again." Kel said.

Rey nodded and walked over to Eila, who was clutching her doll nervously. "It's not me. It's Mrs. Keebo." She insisted.

"Well, then I'll just have to have a little talk with her." Rey said. She held out her hand. "Doll, please." Eila gave her the doll. "Now, see here, Mrs. Keebo. Eila is a top-notch swimmer and she's very, very brave. So, don't worry, you're in excellent hands." She held the doll to her ear. "Yes? ...Mm-hmm...brilliant! That's more like it."

"What'd she say? What'd she say?" Eila asked.

"She's going to be just fine." Rey replied. "Okay, campers, assume the position!"

Rey's troop folded their towels and dived into the lake one at a time. Rey smiled proudly. "I'm so proud of my little campers." She turned around to see someone walking towards her, covered in towels. "Oh!"

"Little help?" The man asked.

Rey took the towel covering the man's head off. He sighed in relief. "Thanks. My campers got a little too excited."

Rey laughed softly and folded the towel. "I know what you mean." They stared at each other. It was love at first sight.

Poe stared into Rey's eyes, which were like triple-locked, steel reinforced security doors with a combination he just had to crack. He cleared his throat. "I'm Poe."

"Rey."

Poe gasped. "You're Rey?"

"Yes." Rey replied.

"But you're a girl." Poe said.

"CANNONBALL!" The two counselors turned to see Poe's troop jump off a low cliff causing a mini tidal wave, washing Rey's troop to shore.

Rey gaped in shock. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Cannonball?" Poe shrugged.

"Duh!" Poe's campers said in unison.

Eila held up her doll and Rey gasped. "Look at poor Mrs. Keebo. She's all...all... _wet_."

"Well, it _is_ a swimming competition." Poe said as he dried Kaz off.

"Oh, it's all about the competition to you?" Rey asked, angrily.

"...Yes?" Poe replied.

"No matter what it does to the tinies?" Rey asked.

"Hey, I always put my 'tinies' first." Poe declared.

"Ha! Obsessed with being first. I knew it!" Rey pulled out a small book. "Fortunately, there are rules about this sort of thing."

"What rules?" Poe asked.

"Rule 47, paragraph A, subsection II: 'Troops need to wait until the troop before them is finished before it's their turn'." Rey said.

"Says who?" Poe folded his arms.

"Says the official camp rule book." Rey replied, simply.

"No way!" Poe exclaimed.

"Way." One of the judges said. "Troop Dameron is disqualified."

Poe and his campers gasped.

"The Aquatic Competition goes to Troop Skywalker." The judge said. Rey's campers cheered.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Poe said angrily.

"You ruined the event for my poppets." Rey said angrily.

"Well, now you've ruined it for _my_ poppets!" Poe exclaimed.

"Well, then. You should have thought of that sooner." Rey said. She turned to her troop. "Come on, campers. Let's go back to our tents."

XX

"Why is this happening? I just don't understand. It doesn't make sense." Poe muttered to himself as he paced his tent. Kaz walked in looking upset. "Kaz, you okay, kid?"

"We're gonna lose the trophy because of her." Kaz said.

"Yeah!" Chorused the rest of the camp.

"Now, now, let's keep the focus on fun." Poe said, trying to keep a positive attitude.

"But you're the best troop leader ever, Poe. She can't do that to you." Kaz said. "Can she?"

Poe smiled, then glared outside. "Just who does she think she is?"

XX

Rey dried Eila off and started brushing her hair. "Just who does he think he is?" Eila sneezed. "Poor Eila. You'll catch your death of cold. And he tries to act all innocent. Like he can charm me with those rippling muscles and that crooked smile, and...those deep, deep, sensitive eyes." She smiled dreamily. Eila sneezed again and she regained her composure. "No. He can't do this to my little campers!"

XX

Poe stormed out of his tent. "She can't do this to my little campers. That's it! Oh, that's it. The gloves are coming off. We're going mano-y...womano. Let the games begin!"


End file.
